Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-36313 discloses an image forming apparatus that transfers developer to a recording medium. In the image forming apparatus, at the side upstream of a transfer position at which a toner image (image formed by the developer) formed on a photosensitive member (image bearing member) is transferred on a transfer paper (recording medium) in a paper conveying direction is provided a guide member for guiding the transfer paper to the transfer position. The guide member is made of a synthetic resin film capable of elastically bending and the film is supported by a synthetic resin plate. With such configuration, since the transfer paper can be stably guided to the transfer position in a good fashion, transfer failure (white spot) of the toner on the transfer paper can be prevented.